dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters King episode 58: Prehistory in the Making
In Modesto, a lightning bolt hits a tree, activating a Triceratops. It roars. Meanwhile, at Area Fifty-Something, Dr. Cockroach is watching When Dinosaurs Roamed America when the Dino Holders go off. He slides down the chute to his lab. When the others get there, Link asks his traditional "Where is it?' "Modesto. Not rush hour." They then transport. When they get there, Dr. Cockroach hears a roar. "I think I know what it is. Yep, guessed it. Triceratops! BOB!" "Monster Slash! Bring in the thunder, Columbian Mammoth!" Marven's summoning sequence plays. "Blitz Counter!" It's a hit. The Triceratops used a new Move Card. It charged forward and threw Marven in the air. Then, it fired a lightning bolt, hitting him. Finally, 7 balls of electricity formed in an arc around it, before launching at Marven. He is hit and crashes to the ground. "That's not good! That's ths second strongest Lightning Move Card, Final Thunder!" The Triceratops rams Marven. It begins to use another new Move Card. It charges and jumps in the air, taking Marven with it. "It's using Lightning Spear!" "Quick, Marven! Lightning Ax!" They clash the Move Cards. The Triceratops uses Lightning Strike, but Marven blocks it with Lightning Ax. The Triceratops uses another new Move Card. Lightning shoots down and hits it, before it charges forward with a ball of electricity forming on its horns, and then it rams Marven and throws him. "Electric Charge!" The Triceratops hits again with Electric Charge. They clash Thunder Bazookas. The Triceratops uses another new Move Card. It charges forward, and lifts Marven. before throwing him. It then jumps in the air above him. "It's using Thunder Driver!" At the last second, Marven stops it with Thunder Bazooka. They clash Lightning Ax vs Lightning Spear. The Triceratops hits with Gatling Spark. Suddenly, the Triceratops activates DinoTector. It used another new Move Card. Rings form on its tail, and it charges forward and rams Marven. "That's not good! That's the strongest Lightning Move Card, Ultimate Thunder!" The Triceratops rams Marven. BOB"s Dino Holder starts beeping. "Not good!" They clash Lightning Ax vs Lightning Strike. The Triceratops rams Marven, defeating him. "Monster Slash! Bring in the thunder, Torosaurus!" Wide's summoning sequence plays. The Triceratops hits with Final Thunder. They clash Lightning Strike vs Lightning Spear. They clash Lightning Strikes. The Triceratops hits twice with Electric Charge. It hits with Thunder Bazooka. It hits with Thunder Driver. They clash Lightning Strike vs Lightning Spear. The Triceratops hits with Gatling Spark. It hits with Ultimate Thunder. They clash Lightning Strikes. The Triceratops hits with Ultimate Thunder. It hits with Plasma Anchor. It hits twice with Ultimate Thunder. It used Tag Team, summoning Pawpaw, who blocks an attack, and Triceratops hits with Thunder Bazooka. It hits twice with Ultimate Thunder. It hits with Plasma Anchor. Pawpaw blocks an attack, and Triceratops hits with Thunder Driver. Wide fires Lightning Strike, but Pawpaw blocks it and Triceratops hits with Lightning Spear. It hits twice with Ultimate Thunder. Triceratops used Plasma Anchor, but Wide knocks Pawpaw into it, defeating him. The card blows away. The Triceratops hits with Gatling Spark. It hits with Thunder Bazooka at the same time as Wide rams it, defeating both. BOB picks up the cards and named it Chomp, after the individual from the anime. After he puts Chomp's cards into the Dino Holder, Marven was sent into storage. They then go home, where Dr. Cockroach determines Chomp to be a 14 on the Power Scale. A tally sequence. "Now that we've got a Triceratops, we've got a total of 53 creatures." Current Team Mushroom-25 Gremlin-20 Velociraptor Trio-19 Alliga-18 Sid-18 Deinonychus Trio-18 Stomper-17 Tommy-15 Chomp-14 Terry-14 Wide-14 Club-13 Giga-11 Crocs-9 Totodile-9 Paws-9 Pachy-9 Eustrep-5